


Winter Wonderland

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin loves the snow.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Winter Wonderland

Martin loved the snow. He always had, and he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. It was just so peaceful whenever it snowed, blanketing everything in a thick coat of white, muffling all noise. He’d run to the window at the first sign of snow, sitting for hours and watching the fat white flakes fall from the sky. Jon would often come over and sit with him, cuddled close to Martin’s chest, his nose buried in a book or whatever he happened to be writing at the time. Jon didn’t like the snow nearly as much as Martin did, but he couldn’t deny how cute Martin’s excitement was every time it snowed. Sometimes the limits did get stretched, though.

Martin had been sound asleep moments before, but he’d woken up thirsty. He stretched and yawned, moving to get out of bed, but then he looked out the window. It was snowing, the soft white snowflakes drifting gently to the ground. Based on the accumulation already covering everything, it had already been snowing for a while.

“Jon!” Martin whispered excitedly, poking his husband. “Jon, wake up!”

“Huh?” Jon mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes. “What’s going on? What time is it?”

“It’s… uh… it’s two in the morning,” Martin said sheepishly. “But look! It’s snowing!” he pointed at the window. Jon stared at him. 

“You woke me up at two in the morning to tell me it’s snowing?” He asked. 

“No, I woke you up at two in the morning because I want to go outside,” Martin said. “With you.”

“You’re joking,” Jon said. “Martin Blackwood, please tell me you’re joking.” 

“Please?” Martin pouted, giving Jon his best puppy dog eyes. Jon groaned. 

“Fine, fine,” He said, getting up. “You owe me _so_ many favors.”

“Yes, I do,” Martin replied happily, kissing Jon’s cheek. “I’m forever in your debt, my perfect husband.” Jon pulled on his boots and coat, and Martin followed suit. Holding hands, they stepped outside. Martin took a deep breath in as the cold air hit his face. He stared up at the gently falling snow, grinning broadly. Next to him, Jon was looking distinctly less happy as snowflakes landed on his face and hair. After about ten minutes of standing out in the snow, Martin took pity on Jon, and they both went back inside. 

“I need a massage,” Jon announced the next morning after breakfast, stretching and hearing his vertebrae pop.

“Do you want to schedule one in Glasgow?” Martin suggested. Jon looked at him and smirked. 

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” he said. “After all, I have a wonderful husband who owes me a lot of favors after dragging me outside at two in the morning last night.”


End file.
